The Coma
by Kimmy0805
Summary: Jack hits his head hard. Soon Kim realizes how she really feels about him. The whole gang finds something new about themselves that was never noticed before.
1. Chapter 1

**Review and PM me...**

_KIMS POV_

I'm just in the dojo doin my thing. Okay sort of. You think I mean karate right? Well, wrong! I'm actually putting on my make-up. I just finished practicing karate and now I'm getting ready to head out for a date with Brody.

_MILTONS POV_

I was just practicing sparring with Kim. She won every time. Pathetic I know, a girl beating a guy. That's just soooo sad. But now I'm losing to the dummy, Jerry. I have to win. Just once please let me win. Wait a second, I'm on top of Jerry? Huh? Oh nevermind, he's asleep. I tried rolling him off the mat so that I could practice with the stick thingy, but he's to heavy. He won't move. You know, How is Jerry so heavy, yet he eats all day and is almost as thin as me? I just threw some punches at the dummy, the real plastic/foam dummy. Then Jack walked in.

Jack "Hey Milton."

Me "Hi. Can you spar with me? Jerry fell asleep, and Kim's getting ready for her date."

Jack "Are you sure?"

Me "Yeah. I'm ready."

Jack "Oh your ready."

He walked up slid his foot to knock me on the floor.

Jack "You don't look ready."

Me "Gah!"

Jack "I'll be right back..."

_JACKS POV_

I went over and listened closely to the door. I heard crying. I wasn't sure whether to walk in or wait for her to come out. I decided to wait. I sat down for like 5 seconds, but the sounds were like little peranas gnawing my ears. Ouch! I hopped up and slowly creeked the door open. "Kim? Are you okay?" She was sitting in one of the 2 stalls balling her eyes out. I leaned against the door of the stall to hear her whimper "Jack go away."

Me "What's wrong Kimmy?"

This time with a stricter and louder voice. "Go away Jack! I don't wanna talk right now!"

Me "Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Kim "Brody broke up with me."

Me "Why!"

Kim "I don't know he just texted me saying we're over..."

She came out of the stall and looked in the mirror at her drippy mascera, her flushed cheeks, and her red eyes. "I mean we were gonna be the first couple to last all year. And now, it's all over. O-V-E-R over."

Me "Well I don't know why he would wanna break up with such a beautiful-" I wiped the tears and messy make-up off her face. "-smart, athletic, sensitive, amazing girl like you." Kimmy wrapped her arms around me tight and hugged me for what felt forever. I think it was a bit awkward when I heard from the dojo...

Brody "Where's Kim I need to talk to her."

Milton "She's in the bathroom."

Then I heard footsteps coming to the door. _* .knock.* _"Kim, are you in there?"

Kim quickly responded "Yeah, I need to talk to you." I hid in the corner for a minute and evesdropped.

_KIMS POV_

Kim "Brody, maybe you're right. Maybe we should break up."

Brody "No Kim. We shouldn't."

Kim "Then why did you text me sayin-"

Brody "A bunch of the guys at the dojo were playing with my phone while I was showering."

Kim "Oh. Um ok, then I'll be ready in a jiff."

Brody "Okay, I'll just wait outside. It's pretty hot in here someone should really turn the heat down."

I looked back in the locker room to see Jack fiddleing with the tempurature. I went in slapped him and restarted my make-up. I was just about done when I heard a giant SLAM! I ran out to the sparring mat to see Jack flat on his back passed out. I sat on the floor and listened to see if he was breathing. He wasn't, but he had a heart beat. I tried yelling for Brody or someone, but the doors and walls are soundproof. I can't just leave him alone. I could only think of one thing... mouth to mouth. I tried for like a minute, it wasn't working. I ran to Rudy's office. I snatched the phone off the desk. I dialed 9-1-1...

Operator "Hello this is the Seaford Police Station, how may I help you?"

Me "I'm at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in the Seaford Mall. My friend is passed out and isn't wakeing up. Please hurry!"

Operator "I'll send them right away. What is your full name?"

Me "Kim Brewer."

Operator "Ok Ms. Brewer we'll be there ASAP."

Did I just say my name was Kim Brewer!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been so long.**

_Previously: __Did I just say my name was Kim Brewer!?_

Kim's POV

The paramedics just got here, and so did Milton.

Kim - "Sorry by the way. I wasn't thinking. My name is Kim Crawford and his is Jack Brewer. I guess I just combined them."

Guy - "It's okay, it happens all the time."

Kim - "Really?"

Guy - "No."

Milton - "Is Jack gonna be alright?"

Guy - "He should be. He probably just sprained something and passed out from the pain."

Kim - "But, he wasn't breathing."

Guy - "Did he fall on his head?"

Kim - "I don't know. I was the only one in here, and I was in the bathroom doing my make-up."

Guy - "You were doing your make-up for karate practice?"

Kim - "No. I had just finished and I was getting ready for a date."

Guy - "Where were you?" He pointed at Milton.

Milton - "I was at Falafel Phil's right over there."

Kim - "All I know is, Jack was practicing a new move and then I heard a loud bang. I dropped everything and ran out the door, and he was laying on the floor. He wasn't breathing, I tried giving him mouth to mouth, but it didn't work. I didn't know where anyone was, so I snatched the phone of off Rudys' desk and called you."

Guy - "So nobody knows what he did?"

Kim - "Well, I know what move he was doing..."

Guy - "Can you do it?"

Kim - "Well, not exactly. We were both working on it."

Guy - "We don't want to risk anything so you're not doing the trick."

Kim - "Ok, but when do you think he'll be okay, or when he could have visitors?"

Guy - "I don't know. I'm sorry. We will let you know. Do you think you can fill out this form for him?"

Kim - "Yeah. I'm his best friend, I know like everything about him."

Guy - "Thank you, just bring that down to the Seaford hospital when you finish it."

I looked down at the clipboard and nodded. This is all simple stuff.

Name : Jack Brewer

Birthday : July 13, 1997

Gender : Male

Phone : 1-800-BWA-SABI

Parents : Robert & Louise Brewer

Allergies : None

Address : 77 Ninth Street, Seaford, California

Other Injuries : Sprained Ankle, Sprained Wrist

That was easy. I put the dojo number down because I knew his dad couldn't afford this, and Bobby is rich. Plus, then his dad doesn't have to worry about hearing what's wrong with Jack.

Jack's POV

I woke up to see a white ceiling. I went to sit up, but couldn't. I was in to much pain. I heard the door creek open.

A some what familiar voice said "Jack? Are you alive?" I couldn't tell who it was, but they grabbed my hand and held it tight. I wanted to open my eyes and say something, but I couldn't. It was almost as if I wasn't alive. Everything hurt so much. Suddenly I felt a tear fall onto my wrist, it almost caused me more pain. They began talking again, their voice was cracking and I could tell they were crying. "Come on... Jack please. We need you. I need you. I love you Jack. You need to wake up. You need to remember me. Please... Jack." It went silent while they sobbed a bit, dripping tears on my arm. I felt like they were putting needles in my arm, but I couldn't get rid of the needles.

"The day you came to Seaford HIgh I thought you were really cute. Then you got me to switch dojos. We spent everyday together. We kept telling people that we were just friends, but I always hoped- I- I- I always believed someday we'd be more than just friends. Now it's all my fault you're here. If I had broken up with Brody, or if I hadn't dated him in the first place, or if I hadn't re-done my make-up. Or even if I had never met you. Even though I am completely in love with you, I'd rather I never met you, than have you in pain in this hospital bed."

I need to wake up. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! GET OUT OF BED! SAY SOMETHING! BREATHE! DO SOMETHING! I managed to make out a few words. "I...love...you...Kim..."

I heard her gasp and she calapsed to her knees. She held my hand even tighter. It hurt extremely badly. I didn't know what to do. I just layed there letting her put me through excruciating pain.


End file.
